The Last
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Before facing the trauma that had always haunted her since childhood, she preferred to face the horror of a bloody battle. (Bra x Goku)


**Hi, everyone!**

 **The original story (La última) of this translation was a Halloween challenge performed by the Facebook page** _ **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**_ **whose possible translation could be** _ **For those of us who read Dragon Ball fanfiction.**_

 **The challenge consisted of thinking a story inspired by the following items:**

 **A word: Solitude.**

 **A sentence:** _ **Me habla (se señala la sien)… justo aquí Duane Bradley en ¿Dónde te escondes, hermano? (1982).**_ **(He talks to me (his head is pointed out)... right here. Duane Bradley in Basket Case (1982))**

 **A Video: Gritos de terror.**

 **And finally an image which is the cover image.**

 **The link of the video is in my profile (at the bottom). It lasts only 33 seconds, so I recommed watching the video before starting to read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That thing had several colors in its suit: red, blue, yellow, orange: cheerful colors. It was assumed that that toy had been made with the aim of cheering, of entertaining, but nothing was further from that. That thing remained static in the middle of the room. And she could not see it in its entirety, but she knew it was staring at her. How did she know it? There was a whole panorama that surrounded her, that made her tremble and submerged in the most terrifying of her nightmares, but the worst was that she knew she was awake. Yes. Every night was the same. No, not really. It was getting worse. She felt that every night that colorful doll with big eyes and huge and grotesque smile took possession of herself, of her existence, and covered her with a diabolical curse that condemned her to mental martyrdom.

The light of the nocturnal alpha star slipped through the girl's large window. Outside, a bare tree was projected on the wall of the room like a horror movie: the luminary enlarged and moved the entire branches frighteningly, as if its stunted arms wanted to enter the room from the depths of the underworld. However, even if it was difficult to believe, for the little princess who looked at the diabolical doll above her closet, those branches were trivial compared to the dread that the doll made her feel.

The shadows moved slowly to the compass of the gentle breeze that flooded the great yard of the Capsule Corporation. One of the shadows had covered half of the clown's face, leaving only the smile that always disturbed her.

That was what terrified her.

Although the darkness must give anonymity to those sinister orbs, they shone horribly, showing the little girl a scarlet that could only exist in hell. How was it possible? How could a girl of just five years old know what that place was like? She did not know, but at the same time she had the absolute certainty that she was so. In those vermilion eyes there was fire, destruction, chaos, death, darkness, and even then, that was not the worst. Oh, God! There was still more? Yes, worse, the worst of the worst, a visceral terror, pure, hard, indescribable, unimaginable.

"N-No..." she stammered. Horror had gripped her vocal cords.

" _Everything but that..."_ she thought.

Suddenly, a quick sound was heard, but Bra was not aware of it until the light went on and the clown doll was reduced to ashes. Only there could she move and embrace the doll with which she always slept in her arms. However, her pulse was still accelerated and the sweat did not stop emerging from her body.

He looked at her with a frown, but the truth was that as soon as he woke up to drink a some water, he felt Bra's ki totally unbalanced and terrified. He lost no time and in less than a second he found himself in his daughter's room. He had met her with wide eyes, flooded with a deep fear that seemed to end up taking away her sanity, so, without wasting any more time, he destroyed the evident cause of his daughter's martyrdom.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Vegeta demanded to know. "Why didn't you say that that thing scared you?"

How to tell him? How to explain him that the doll that he had given her a week ago came alive and threatened to kill her family and her every night? Of course, that night had been the exception. That clown had not come alive, but what happened had been even more disturbing and chilling: the eyes of that thing had shown her something worse, they had shown her the only thing with which she could not continue living.

"Dad, never leave from my side... Never leave me alone..." she whispered with rapid breathing.

Those words took the Saiyan prince by surprise. As he was slow to answer, he could see that several tears were beginning to fall from his little girl's eyes. That made him feel guilty. Bra seemed almost in shock, and she was just trying to find relief, a relief that he would be responsible for providing.

He crossed his arms and stared at her. He always looked at her harshly, but at the same time he always let her know that he was available for what she needed.

"You don't need to ask me that," he said.

He approached her and wrapped her up. Although Bra was very small, she had a very big connection with her father, and she knew perfectly well that this was his way of telling her that no matter what happened, he would always be there to take care of her. At that moment, the little Saiyan prince knew that if her father was at her side, if he was always with her, she would never have anything to fear, not even the most anguishing and frightening of her fears.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her mother was hurt and unconscious. God! If only she was stronger. She hated herself being weak. Her father was a formidable warrior, extremely powerful, but she detested him for not letting her skills be polished, and now that an enemy of the Z warriors had found her father and her in the city doing the shopping, the malevolent did not hesitate to attack them because he knew that they were close to the Saiyans who had made him miserable.

Fortunately, Bra could prevent that monster from killing Bulma, but how long would that luck last? Being fourteen was no excuse for not being able to fight. At that age the Saiyans were powerful warriors, but she did not know how to fight! She had only followed her instincts so far. She was angry with herself and her father. Trunks was allowed to be trained, and in fact Vegeta always demanded that he become strong. And Bra? What about her? Practically she had always wanted to be powerful, but her father had never allowed her to fight. And there were the consequences.

They were about to be killed.

The monster had horns practically all over his body, and it was characterized by fangs that showed with a truculent and sadistic smile. He loved playing with his prey: Bra and Bulma.

Bra gave a little more battle, but actually she knew that she had no chance of winning, the only thing she tried to do was to gain some time for her father to come and save them, who would surely already know that they were in danger. He always knew what was wrong with her because of her ki. Hell! Even she did not know how to feel ki. She was a shame as saiyan. Would her father be on the way to save her? Hell! How could she even doubt it? Of course he was coming! He was always there for her. He had never disappointed her. The problem was if he would arrive on time.

" _I need to hold on as much as I can_ ," she thought.

"Dad..." she mumbled.

"I know what you're doing, saiyan," the monster said.

"Hey?" she blinked at the same time that she put a painful and improvised fight pose, just to give the impression that, like the rest of her race, she could also fight like a whole warrior, but deep inside she knew that cheating that monster was impossible.

"You're trying to buy some time for your father to arrive, but that won't happen, at least not before the death of that Earthling," he said, referring to Bulma. "and yours," he continued. " Vegeta is coming at full speed, but even that won't be enough to arrive on time. He will regret not having trained you."

Bra widered her eyes. It was so obvious that she was not like any saiyan! And now will be the end.

"Say goodbye to this world and thank your early death to who is responsible for your saiyan blood" the monster said.

The malevolent being opened the palm of his right hand and aimed at the fourteen-year-old girl and her mother.

There was no escape. Her father, the man who said would always be by her side and would never go away was not with her, he was not going to save her... No! She refused to think that. Her father had never disappointed her. She trusted him, even in the last moment he would come for her.

"Dad ..." she muttered again.

The monster's smile became even bigger. That whisper of the princess satisfied him completely. He knew that until the last moment, she would believe that her father would come for her. However, he knew the truth. Vegeta would never arrive while she was alive. Because the Saiyan prince was still very far away. Yes. The monster would enjoy seeing the girl's expression while perishing, and at the same time that would be the best revenge the monster could achieve: that the one who ruined his existence see the face of martyrdom, pain and disappointment of his beloved daughter when he finally arrived.

"DIE!" shouted the monster.

Bra closed her eyes hardly. And it happened, or rather, nothing happened. The malignant ki ball never reached her. And although she was not able to perceive the ki, she knew immediately that her father had come to protect her, which overwhelmed her with happiness.

"I knew it..." she whispered, totally shocked.

There was a moan from the monster. Bra opened her eyes, but a blinding light forced her to close them again. There was a silhouette at her side that was launching an attack that disintegrated the creature with horns. Hehad an abysmal power. Yes. Bra knew it, she felt it, not in the way she felt the ki, but in a different way that she could not define. All the fibers of her body said to her. She was shocked, stunned, and in that instant, she realized that that being was not her father. He was someone she was seeing for first time.

"Waaaa That was close," the newcomer said with a big smile and a jocular voice.

The girl just stared at him. She was still, something had flooded her. Her pupils were dilated. The sight of that warrior surrounded by a great golden aura was something she could never forget. All her senses were sharpened, they had reached the apex of their maximum potential only to not miss anything that came from that Saiyan in front of her. And without realizing, she thanked God for having been about to die at the hands of that ruthless creature. It sounded insane, twisted. Yes. But she was thankful, because in that way she had been able to meet the man who had awakened something in her deepest entrails. Was she crazy? Maybe, but she really thanked the universe for what was happening, because she felt that she had found something that until that moment she did not know she lacked, and with which she could never would live again without it.

"Are you ok, Bra?" he wanted to know.

"Bra," that was all she heard. How well her name sounded, uttered by that cheerful and jovial voice. He caused a corrosive but pleasant electricity to run through her body.

"Who are you?" she said after a long time of deep silence.

"I'm Goku."

While Goku had been training on King Kai's Planet, he felt on Earth the evil ki of an enemy that was ravaging everything. Then he felt Vegeta's desperate ki heading to that place. It was strange to him, but once he arrived at the place he understood the reason: the monster with horns had left Bulma unconscious and was about to kill a girl. Naturally, he had not realized who she was at first, because he had rarely seen her, but then he did and remembered that she was Vegeta's daughter.

Goku blinked at the sight of the girl just staring at him as if hypnotized.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

But she could not speak again. She did not even notice when Vegeta arrived and saw Goku and her. Goku looked at her without understanding her mien and she looked at him as if in a trance, as if they were the only ones in the world. And maybe if she did, she would not have minded that her worst nightmare was almost real.

Vegeta was overwhelmed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That brat!" the saiyan prince exclaimed with boderom. "It is a shame for the saiyan race"

"I knew it," Bra said smugly and arms crossed. "I told you but you didn't believe me"

"Tsk!"

"Hey, it's not that bad. If Trunks doesn't want to, we can't forced him" Goku said.

"Gokú is right," Bra said. "Trunks likes office life. Since high school he had already lost taste for training and fighting, but I've always liked it. And it was not until two years ago, when that monster with horns attacked mom and me, that you only allowed me to train."

"Stop complaining," Vegeta said. "Since then Kakaroto and I have trained you."

The Saiyan princess looked away indignantly. It was true, but she still resented that for being a girl she had had not been allowed training as she yearned.

"Don't you have to train your disciple?" Bra asked, referring to Kyabe.

"I'll train that weakling later."

Of course it was going to be like that. Vegeta was not such an idiot as to leave his daughter with the imbecile Kakaroto alone. Actually, he feared for his daughter not because Kakaroto dared to do something to her —Hell! Sometimes he hated the infinite awkwardness and naivety of that saiyan. The prince's real fear was that one day Bra dared to do something crazy driven by that attraction that he knew she felt for that idiot. It was unacceptable! And he would never allow it, even if the world ended right there.

And suddenly, an instant before a tremendous explosion occurred, the three Saiyans perceived a malignant and colossal energy that shook the them. However, that ephemeral moment was not enough to prevent the chaos that was unleashed. Suddenly, the whole Satan City was burst in flames. The sky darkened, and a pillar of white light emerged from the sky, from which a dark being appeared with a diabolic and sadistic smile drawn on that face that expressed infinite evil.

When seeing that apocaliptyc scene, Bra went back to a memory that thought to have buried in the past, She went back to certain infernal and tenebrous eyes that tormented her during a long time in her childhood.

Her face became livid, and a sudden visceral terror convulsed her insides.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

i She hated him with every part of herself. Maybe that feeling was the only thing that drove her to keep fighting. No. She lied. It was not the only thing. Although her hatred for that caustic being made her blood boil, actually, what really made her go on was _hope_. Yes. If the malevolent had taken away _her_ representation of _saiyan pride_ in her life, the first man who meant everything to her, now she would fight to maintain hope, so that the _counterpart_ of that black angel would not lose the happy smile in the middle of the adversity, in the midst of that world of death even more bloody than hell itself.

The loud, insane laughter of the black angel echoed all over the place. It seemed impossible and supernatural, but it was so, and that laugh had always been able to make her tremble, but not this time. _He_ would soon come to her rescue, as always. She trusted him, he was everything she had, everything that remained in that world submerged in fire and darkness.

"You soom will be defeated, Black!" Bra shouted.

He just looked at her mockingly. An ecstasy and an infinite pleasure were reflected on his face. He had finished with every human being on Earth and it seemed to just have fun with Bra until she finally perished.

"Do you believe that?" He finally said. "Do you really believe he will come?" he paused. "Well, if you believe that, maybe he will," He laughed wickedly, making that detestable and gloomy sound resound again all over the place.

"What the heck are you laughing at?!" she snapped.

"What do I laugh about? Just look at yourself, saiyan. You're pathetic."

Yes, well, she did not look exactly fabulous like in peacetime where she was the envy of beauty, but what the hell did that matter now? The only thing that mattered was killing that being once and for all. Once she had thought of doing it on her own, that 's why she had asked Goku to train her as rigorously as possible. And in that way she had achieved an incredible power, even so, she had never been able to defeat Black. She felt so frustrated! She felt so much impotence! She would have to wait for Goku to defeat him, and she did not want to, not that she did not trust him, it's just that every time she watched the battle between that sinister being and him, a cold throb of atrocious fear stuck in the pit of her stomach and burned it to its foundations. Yes. She was afraid to lose him even though he represented hope in the midst of the gloom.

"St-top..." she said.

Dammit! Her voice sounded very weak. Half of her vision had gone scarlet and she began to feel dizzy. That was not good. Blood was now coming out of her head and cover an eye. When did he wounded her that place? When did he produce all those injuries to her? On the ground she was standing, there was a pool of blood. All her lacerations were serious. They would have to defeat him that same day, and as soon as possible, time was running out. Goku had to arrive, because there were only two Senzu Beans left, which he would bring with him.

Again the detestable laughter was heard.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die. Not precisely because of those Senzu Beans. There is no more. They don't exist anymore," Black announced. "Don't worry..."he kept saying with a mysterious air. "Now I'm more free, you're more free. Doesn't it feel good to go accepting it little by little?"

What was he talking about? There seemed to be something more in the background of the words uttered by him. However, she could not understand the meaning. There was something she was not seeing, something she did not know.

"This was a gradual process, Bra. Or maybe just today we have suddenly freed ourselves. It is not very clear yet. Everything is unconscious, that's why its existence has a purpose, don't you think? But this day is a day of acceptance, of reality, of consciousness."

She began to tremble. Why? There was something, something wanted to come out, something was approaching to the surface of her soul. No, no! DON'T! Something incalculable, unspeakable, monstrous...

"Does it hurts? Does it overwhelm you? Does it burn you...?" Black said in an ecstatic grin. "Are you afraid...?

He laughed loudly, it was an insane, thunderous laughter, full of ruthless, ruthless mockery. He laughed so hard that he took both hands to his stomach and began to bend without being able to contain himself.

"What's going on?!"She asked desperately. Her eyes widened, exorbitant, with a sense of unreality. She was beginning to wonder if...

And there he was. He was a few meters away from her. The warrior of hope arrived, and Bra finally calmed down, smiled slightly and the darkness of her mind drifted a little.

"Goku... " she whispered wistfully.

"Oh, no, don't do that. It's too late to escape, Bra. The process of liberation has already begun, and even if a part of you still refuses to accept it, you'll have to do it no matter what." Black said.

Goku put himself in attack position. He was so serious, maybe too much, it was the expression of imminent danger, of true ending, of hiding desperation, an expression that even a warrior as he puts but masks because he still has a chance to win, but he would probably have to pay a too expensive price.

The lips of the saiyan prince began to tremble, she was confused, very confused, but at the same time she was not. How could that be possible? She put her hands on her head and soon her whole body suffered the same fate as her lips. Tears of absolute terror began to come out of her exorbitant eyes.

"G-Go ... kú ...?2

"Gokú?" The black angel laughed again. "Can you even make him fight?"

She did not say anything. Her mind was in a kind of trance, her gaze was absent as if she had turned off all her senses to be able to restart, but something inside her did not allow it. No more. The only thing she could do was to try to orient herself in that diffuse reality, in that world she did not know and at the same time she did.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, Bra?"

"Goku..." She said in a low and broken voice. She still refused to accept the truth. She clung desperately to the already hopeless hope. "G-Go-ku..." she repeated like an obsession... "G-Go... ku..."

Black gloated over the state of the saiyan princess. He did no even care that the truth meant his own disappearance.

"Do you already know, right?" he said.

"N-No..." she mumbled.

"Yes..." he said with a dark voice.

"No..."

That was already boring him.

"Don't you get tired of repeating this over and over again?"

Silence. She remained the same. Black sighed heavily.

"Would you like to know why you chose this hell?" he changed the question.

Nothing.

"Because having already lost pride, hope was all that you had, then after having lost the only thing you had, you preferred the horror rather than accept that—"

"Don't say it!" She suddenly yelled in a terrified voice.

The dark being smiled again. He really was enjoying the scenario.

"When the Dark Angel and the White Angel disappeared," he began to narrated. "that atrocious fear that has always haunted you since childhood came to life. "The horror has become your own comfort, right? It's the morbid remedy you have chosen in the midst of despair and panic. But it's over. Even the mind has its limits, Bra."

She heard Black's voice far away, but as the seconds passed, that voice was clarified in a creepy, scary and dangerous way. She began to feel dizzy, her heart suddenly accelerated, her temples throbbed like her wrists, she felt a wave of panic that drowned in an endless and deep sea of madness.

"This..." Bra whispered. She held both hands in front of her face, incredulous, perplexed. "What does it mean?"

"It means you've already woken up," he said in response.

She could not believe it, she could not believe absolutely anything she was seeing. The wounds, the blood, the physical pain. Everything had disappeared.

"This... No..."

"That's right, Bra. Once _Pride_ and _Hope_ disappeared your mind broke down." he announced.

"B-But he... " she whispered looking at Goku. "He is here. "she said with a sick smile, terrified, desperate and almost grotesque.

Goku, hope, her hope, abandoned the attack position. Now he only limited himself to look at Bra. And she knew it. That expression, those eyes with which he looked at her were totally empty. They were not Goku's, those of the man who made her keep faith in the future, those who used to look at her with joy and freshness.

No, that was not...

In just an instant the memories lashed against her with cyclopean brutality. She had nothing now. She already knew everything. She had the events of that fateful day in her mind, present as the stigma of the trauma of her childhood.

But now it was real.

Her lucidity was too ephemeral. Her mind, like when she had lost the last being she loved on Earth, broke. Once again, Bra could not stand it.

She put her hands on her head, it throbbed intensely, her breathing began to fail. IShe was totally unbalanced. She began to walk towards the figure of Goku, perhaps as an attempt to cling to that fantasy that her mind had created for a long time, but she was so disturbed that her body wobbled. Yet, she walked towards him no matter what, and even tried to smile at him.

"Fight together, Goku... Beat Black... "she said with huge, manic eyes.

The figure just looked at her without saying anything. The Dark Angel could not help but laugh so loud that forced him to keep her balance.

"Are you still refusing to accept reallity? Of course you do," he said after much laughing in response to his own question. "You know what you have to do, Bra. There's no choice. Accept it. There's no cure for this... "He pointed to his temple with his right index finger. "But now that you have removed the gag to the mouth of your own sanity, now that the voice of reason has come to light, now is when you have the opportunity to end all this."

"You are... "she said to the Dark Angel.

"That's right, Bra..."

And with those words, Black smiled at her for the last time and then disappeared.

"Dead..." she finally ended the statement.

She was there, in the middle of the rubble, in the middle of the smelly and charred bodies, in the midst of all that destruction.

In the middle of a deep _solitude_.

Yes. She was alone. Alone for a long time. That dark being had killed all humanity in less than a day when he did his first apparition. He had even killed Bra's family, because her father had died in the first confrontation against Black. That had torn her soul, and she even almost lost her mind for that devastating fact. However, she still had Goku, the man she admired with terrible devotion from the first time she had seen him. And with him she had fought against Black for a long time. The last two "human beings" on Earth. Bra had become very strong by her side. Despite that hell, she had found hope in Goku's smile, in his innocence, in his courage, in his joviality. Yes. Regardless of the horrible circumstances, he always smiled, he was always the same. That's why he had become her everything, the air she breathed.

Her _hope_.

The man she had fallen in love with.

However, one fateful day, she stayed on the rubble looking at what would be Goku's last battle against Black. Yes. Unfortunately she could only supported him. She fought only if the situation required, it was the only thing she did not like about Goku: he always told her to fight only if necessary. Anyway, she ended up doing what he asked her reluctantly. And _that day_... her mind lost its sanity, it broke down completely, reality had become null for her. How? When exactly? Oh, that ... that was the moment he realized he had no choice more than _that_. Goku decided that the only way to kill the Dark Angel was to accumulate all his ki in his body and explode with Black. It was risky, but in the end it had worked. And Bra? What about her? She was left alone. Alone in the middle of that hell without life. So her mind disconnected: an alternate reality had been created in her mind, and although it was a frightening and nefarious reality, she preferred to repeat it over and over again for the rest of her life, creating illusions about bloody battles along with Goku, because those wounds that she always hallucinated were a stigma of struggle, of hope for the future, and at the same time they helped her to forget the true pain of her soul.

But everything was over.

In fact, she did not know how long she would be able to endure that reality, the true reality. "You know what you have to do, Bra, there's no choice, accept it, there's no cure for this ..." the Dark Angel had said to her. Why would he have told her? Oh, sure, because the voice of her unconsciousness had escalated towards the surface, taking Black's form as a method of "salvation." Yes. Her mind had said "enough". And why Black? Why had not it taken the form of Goku? She no longer wanted to scrutinize the recesses of her mind. And she also did not know how long she would be "lucid".

She already knew what she had to do.

The figure of Goku approached and looked at her. He would be her guide, so he began to walk. She followed him without hesitation. Shee pretended not to know where he was guiding her, but deep inside it was too obvious. In a few minutes they ended up walking on the corridors of the Capsule Corporation and ended up in one place.

"Everything will end here," she said darkly.

Of course everything would end there. She would end up in her mother's laboratory.

The saiyan princess looked around, remembering the times she had seen her mother working in innumerable experiments, always engaged in her work, discovering new things, spending long hours locked in there, but enjoying it as the scientist she was.

The figure of Goku was no longer at her side. She was alone again. Alone in that immense planet without being able to do anything. Remember that petrified her, and her insides filled with that monstrous horror again, until after a few seconds she regained her mobility, searching desperately for what she had once seen in one of the disordered boxes where Bulma kept the most dangerous substances.

She found what she was looking for.

It was a small, transparent bottle with a bright green liquid. Bra looked at the label with a skull and two crossed bones stamped on it. She looked at it with a disturbed fixity: trembling pupils and huge eyes wanting to come out of their sockets. Yes. Everything was finally going to end.

She sat on the floor against some shelves. His gaze seemed absent for a few seconds until she finally drank the whole substance in a single gulp, in an outburst of absolute value, a courage driven by colossal fear to the worst trauma that she lived in her own flesh.

Her body lost its strength quickly. Her face became the color of death. She was quiet, serene, inert. She thought that after all it was not so bad. Maybe after that she could see the ones she loved.

And it happened.

Again? At what point did he come back so close to her? She blinked in disbelief. She was really surprised, more than she would have expected. There he was. Why again? Why now that she was perishing? Oh, of course, another game in her mind, maybe to relieve a bit of loneliness and panic about what she had just done. She would have liked if the figure of his father was there, too. However, that man was all she needed so that her martyrdom was not unspeakable. It was as if now, even in the depths of her entrails, she did not know if this was a cruel mental game or not. Powerful mind: disturbing and fascinating at the same time. It never failed to mock her even when it was an absurd attempt at self-defense.

They looked at each other. Something in the pure blood saiyan had changed. He no longer seemed a superficial figure. Now it had something more like Goku. He had in his eyes that solemn gleam and joviality that Bra loved so much, and even though she knew he was not real, she smiled slightly. Seeing him made that creepy fear subside a little in herself.

The White Angel knelt to her. That was new. In her memories, he had never had such closeness with him, at least not since her mind had created the figure of Goki. It was a relief and a martyrdom at the same time.

And then something never before thought happened: he caressed her gently. Bra had never felt him so real. The saiyan's hand was so warm, tender. She felt a fulminating electricity pass through her cells. She shed tears. Not only because of that supernatural contact, impossible, but because of the look that the White Angel gave her: a compassionate, moved, and at the same time full of everything he represented for her:

 _hope._

And she knew it, or at least she wanted to cling to the idea. Which idea? That. Yes. The idea that perhaps, just perhaps, her mind was not creating something fictitious now, and if it was, she did not care anymore. For last time she would deceive herself, for last time the loneliness would no longer mortify her, for last time she would not be the only human on Earth, for last time she would not be...

 _the last._

 **The end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note: I wrote this last year. I remember that I was so blocked and as my friend** _ **Srta. Sophie Brief Nara**_ **is one of the adminiters of the page** _ **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**_ **I think she performed this challenge for me which it healps me a lot! So this fic was dedicated to her and also to my dear Son Pau and Chocolatmint for supporting me! I love them so much! :3**

 **AND this translation was totally dedicated to** _ **Rosebud on Royal Icing**_ **for supporting me, for be so nice to me. I appreciate her so much even if I don't know her long ago :3**

 **I love (LOVE) horror (especially psychological horror) and I TOTALLY LOVE GoBra, so both things together was ecstatic! XD**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **GoBra is love, is life!**

 **Best regards!**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
